MadWolf Bounty
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: It's been five years since the disbanding of Bebop crew. Faye is back to her normal gambling. But what happend when our favroite hacker shows up needing Faye's help with a Bounty? Rated T for language and innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Faye watched as the slot machine hit the triple 0's, "I never win." She rolled her eyes and adjusted her yellow dress that fell into a low v-neck. She could see a few men ogling her from by the bar. It was a normal thing by now. She was not that old, just maybe 28 or so. Well more like 83 or something, she was never good at math.

With a sigh, she reached to pull the lever for the millionth time that night when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned face to face with a young woman in a slinky black dress, lightly tanned skin and a white scarf around her neck. A pair of wrap around black glasses framed her eyes. Dark red hair was spiky and came down to the nape of her neck in heavy layers. Faye could see the black stilettos on her feet.

"Any luck?" said the young woman her voice high and musical.

"No."

"Mind if I?" she motioned to the slot machine.

"Be my guest." said Faye standing allowing the younger woman to sit down.

"My pleasure." The young redhead leaned her head on one hand her finger flicking the side of her glasses. Pulling the lever she watched as the numbers and signs went round and round. Pushing the red button, she smiled as it proclaimed JACKPOT in a loud computer voice and in large red letters at the top. Again, she pulled the lever and pushed the button it proclaimed JACKPOT yet again. She repeated this for another five rounds before stopping.

"Well that was fun…let's see here that would be about 10,000,000 oolongs I believe. Not too bad." Said the woman pulled all the coins into a canvas bag that is provided at the casino. She moved to leave when Faye grabbed her and pulled her back.

"How the hell did you do that? Who the hell are you?"

She tapped her glasses smiling before pulling out a small sticker and putting it on Faye's wrist. . It was yellow with a huge smile on it, closed eyes and red cheek blushes, "Ed doesn't need to explain to Faye-Faye. Faye-Faye knows who Ed is." The young woman slipped out of her grasp and ran.

"ED! ED WAIT! STOP! HOLD IT DAMNIT! ED!" Faye ran after the girl into the Casino parking lot, "ED!"

"FAYE-FAYE NEEDS TO SPED UP TO CATCH EDWARD!" she could hear the high musical voice coming from her right. Running between mono-races and Motor-Flyers she finally caught up to the genius Computer Hacker. She was sitting cross-legged over a black and red Motor-Flyer. In red, it proclaimed Radical; she could see a red and yellow version of Ed's smiley face on the front end.

"Oh look Faye-Faye caught Edward." The red-haired young woman pulled off the stiletto heels and slipped on a pair of leather knee high black boots, "Ed needs to change. Wait here Faye-Faye." She disappeared into the Motor-Flyer. Faye waited impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete.

"Ed is done." The young woman came out of the Motor Flyer. Tight bike shorts and a tight tank top that reveled her mid-riff she could see the black knee high boots. A black leather jacket with the original yellow smiley face was the zipper and when Ed turned around to shut down the Motor Flyer Faye could see along the back of the jacket said RADICAL in red. The wrap-around glasses were replaced with red goggles that were around Ed's neck.

"How the hell did you find me Ed?"

"Ed guessed. Ed knew you would be gambling and this is a casino on Venus. Ed traced your Mono-racer here and followed you into the Casino then made myself known to you."

"Why are you speaking like that Ed? You spoke just fine in the casino."

"Ed likes speaking in the 3rd person. It is fun. However, I can speak like a regular person. I always have been able to do that. I just don't like it all that much and it's booorrrinnng." Ed smiled at Faye. She shook her head in disbelief; the girl was as crazy as she was five years ago.

"Why are looking for me?"

"Ed need's Faye-Faye's help." Ed leaned against the Motor –Racer.

"What sort of help."

"Bounty hunting help. Ed is after a man who is known to casino goers as Mad-Wolf. Elyse, Rodger and I are on him. Rodger is too noticeable. Ed is the hacker. Elyse does not want to confront him. He is a known womanizer and Rodger and Ed do not want to put Elyse in a similar situation that Ed and Rodger rescued her from. Roger, Elyse and Ed are in a jam. So Ed wracked her head for something then Ed thought of you. Faye-Faye…please I really need your help here." Ed looked up at the older woman that at one time she considered her older sister.

"I expect payment Ed. You know I don't do things for free."

"Oh! Ed knows. We will cut the commission four ways. So that is…hmm…10,000,000 woolongs for you. The entire bounty is 40,000,000." Ed perched herself on the Motor-Racer, "What do you think Faye-Faye?"

Faye gaped at her old friend, "10,000,000 woolongs."

"Yeeesssss!" sang Ed laughing as she swayed back and forth.

"Done! Come on Ed I want some money." Faye grabbed her key to her Mono-Racer.

"Ohhh Faye-Faye doesn't need that. Rodger already hotwired your Mono-Racer. It's back on the main ship the Radical."

"Radical? You hotwired my MONO-RACER!"

"It wasn't that hard Faye-Faye. Ed figured out the pass code and had Rodger fly it." Ed laughed jumping off the hood of the Motor-Flyer.

"Oh yea what is it?"

"1990."

"How did you...?"

"Ed is a hacker Faye-Faye it's my business to know." Ed started up the Motor-Racer, "This is Ed Motor-Racer Ein II. Ein I crashed last year in a sky battle."

"What about the actual Ein."

"Oh…doggy Ein died. He was caught in crossfire while Ed was trying to open up a door to get out of the building. But woman who killed Ein is dead…electrocution is easy for Ed to do." Ed's face was a little darker now; Faye could tell that losing the dog was a blow to Ed.

"I'm sorry about Ein Ed…he was a really good Data-Dog." Faye did not know what to do next.

"It's all right Faye-Faye. Rodger got me a new Data Dog named Newton. Newton is a good dog. Ed loves him very much." Ed climbed into the Motor-Racer punching the pass code into the keyboard, "Get in Faye-Faye! Rodger and Elyse are waiting at the Radical."

Faye hopped into the seat behind her redheaded friend, "Who're Rodger and Elyse. You mention them but you haven't told me anything."

"Rodger and Elyse are my comrades. Rodger is a very good friend. He and Ed met in Earth's Egypt a year after Ed left the Bebop. He has been a very good friend to Ed. Elyse is a better friend. She's very nice and fun." Ed laughed as the Motor-Racer hummed, "WEEEEEE!" Ed punched on the gas and they went flying up into the stars.

"SLOW DOWN ED!" screamed Faye.

"BUT FAYE-FAYE IT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH!"

"SLOW DOWN DAMN IT!"

"WEEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Faye watched as they slowed. She was pale-green by now from Ed's crazy driving. She leaned her head against the glass. They had been flying all night and she had already slept. It was close to nine in the morning.

Ed pulled up to a small shack on the outskirts of one of Mar's towns. Faye knit her eyebrows together. Was this where Ed lived? She could not believe this hovel it was worse than the Bebop. She looked around and did not see her Mono-Flyer or any mono-racers anywhere around.

"Ed…where the hell are we?"

"Faye-Faye! We're at the base of course!" Ed pulled into a smooth landing and began to push a few buttons.

"Are you crazy Ed? Did you take a wrong turn or something? This place cannot house three teenagers and an assortment of vehicles. It's impossible!" Faye crossed her arms and watched as the hacker pulled down an intercom from the dash.

"F-19 here. Is Hot-Rod in position? Over." Ed spoke into the intercom.

"Model-1 is here. Hot-Rod in in position. Prepare for Atlantis. Over." A deep voice came from the intercom.

"F-19 says permission to dive. Over." Ed pulled a lever and the engines tucked in.

Suddenly Faye let out a little scream. They were sinking to the fucking ground.

"Ed! What the fuck!"

"Calm down Faye-Faye." Ed smiled happily leaning back into her chair. She fiddled with her thumbs.

They were fully submerged into the ground and Faye looked around. They were in an underground hanger; she could see her Mono-racer sitting in a corner and two other Mono-Flyers as well as a Mono-Racer. The entire place was of dark grey metal, wires up at the top. Lights were already on as the top closed again. Ed quickly drove the Mono-Racer into its spot. Ed opened the hatch and they jumped out.

Faye looked around. She could see a large glass window at the far right. It was a room in it were a pair of teenagers.

A slight wiry muscled girl she looked like a runner. She had short jet-black hair and deep-brown almost black eyes, heavily tanned. She sported knee-length dark-blue loose fitting shorts with a double-wrapped belt around her waist. Like Ed, she sported a black leather jacket, only the Radical she noticed was in dark green not red like Eds. Her shirt was dark green and tight fitting. Faye noticed that a hammer was stuck into her belt along with a six-shot pistol. She was lovely looking despite the wiry muscle. However, this girl was bare-foot.

The boy next to her was tall, very tall pushing six feet at least. He wore snugly fitting black pants. She could see the metal siding on his shoes. He also wore a belt with a silver buckle. His blue-long sleeved shirt tucked into his pants and tight fitting. Metal facets on his shoulders held in place by black belts that attached to his pants. His own jacket was thrown over a chair with radical written in blue. She could not see visible weapons on him. He had short blonde hair and dark-blue eyes.

Ed smiled and ran to the door quickly typing in a password and entered the room hugging the girl close and punching the boy playfully in the gut. They looked slightly relived when they saw her. Obviously, they were close. Ed waved for Faye to come into the room.

Faye crossed the hanger quickly entering the room. She stared as Ed hung upside down from a built-in bar. Obviously, it was for Ed only. She noticed there were a large electric blue beanbag chair in the corner and a short-legged fainting couch shoved in-between the two resting spots. There was a large control dash with screens and buttons and contently flashing lights. A black swirl chair stood in front of it.

"Faye-Faye! This is Rodger and Elyse. They're my buddies." Ed motioned to the girl that had taken the fainting couch up as a seat and the boy leaning against the wall. They waved hello to Faye looking slightly uneasy.

"Rod! El! Say hi!" she smiled and it was obviously infectious as the two other cracked large smiles.

"I'm Rodger." He held out on calloused hand and smiled at Faye, "Thanks for coming."

"I'm Elyse. Call me El. Elyse is so boring." She smiled and shook her hand with her slightly calloused hand. These kids had obviously worked hard.

"Ed thinks that they should move to the actual base. What does El, Rod and Faye-Faye say?" Ed dropped off the bar and landing on all four legs. From this angle, Ed looked like a half-human and half-feline especially with her yellow-green eyes.

"Yes. Come on Faye." Rodger clicked a button and a door slide into the wall on her right side. Faye jumped slightly.

Elyse held her shoulder comfortingly, "I know how you feel. I have only been here for about nine months but I still find it disturbing how everything comes out of nowhere like that. But I have to give it to Rodger and Ed for putting this base together."

Faye was pulled through the door watching as Rodger walked in with Ed chasing after him still on all fours. Faye shook her head, _'Some things never change…'_

Faye entered a short corridor that reveled a door that led into a medium sized living room. The couch was half-circle and dark red; the walls were dark green with electric blue accents. One wall was taken over by a 6 by 8 foot screen. A control was behind the couch with a black chair. There was an opening to another room that was a kitchen, light blue with green-gray marble and a warm red kitchenware. There was a toaster and a small black oven, a coffee maker, microwave and a set of knives. It was barstool style with an island. She could see an open bottle of wine in the corner.

"It's not much Faye-Faye but Ed likes it very much. The bedrooms are connected to the living room. Faye-Faye will staying with Ed in Ed's room."

Ed dragged Faye back into the living room.

"The green door belongs to Rodger's Room, the blue door is Elyse and Ed's is red."

Faye was pushed into the room. She looked around curiously. Ed never had her own room on the Bebop she just slept wherever.

This room was all metal siding; there was a dresser and closet on her far left, a mattress with blankets on it underneath a bar that went across the room. There were a few pictures up on the wall. Faye recognized one to be the picture of the Bebop Crew. The next was of Rodger and Ed smoking a cigarette outside a tavern that read 'Black Grit', another of Ed and Elyse inside a department store wearing a pair of very cute dresses. The last photo frame was of Ed, Elyse and Rodger with a small data-dog curled up in Ed's lap, they were in the living room looking quite comfortable. Faye shook her head and looked around. In one of the corners of the room there was a large curtain drawn over.

"Ed…what's that?"

Ed looked up for she was currently hanging upside down from the bar. Jumping off, she looked at Faye.

"That's Ed's work-space; don't go in there…ever." Ed smiled and tugged on Faye's hands, "Faye-Faye is staying in Ed's room. Faye-Faye gets the bed. Rodger is going to get the hammock for me because he does not like me sleep upside down."

Sure enough, the door opened Rodger came in holding a large net, "Where do you want it?"

"Ed wants it over by the dresser!" Ed did a back flip, Rodger smiled at her rolling his eyes, he quickly set it up, and "Lunch will be ready soon. Ely is making hot-dogs and macaroni!" He left the room.

Faye watched awkwardly as Ed jumped into her hammock giggling, playing with her earring Faye sighed she needed to find out what really happened after Ed left the Bebop.

"Ed…what the hell happened?"


End file.
